


Creature Hunting

by Littleawkward1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleawkward1/pseuds/Littleawkward1
Summary: Lexa takes Clarke and the gang around Trikru territory after they ask her about animals she's never heard of, so she finds the closest thing to what they're describing.





	Creature Hunting

"Lexa, are you sure taking Clarke's group of deliquints around the forrest is wise?" Anya asked, looking around the Skaikru camp with crossed arms.

"Clarke had suggested they learn about their surroundings, more speciffaclly the creatures. I remember her friends asking me if i knew about certain... animals that are suppsoed to be here." Lexa responded, observing everyone. "And I volunteered to join them in case-"

"In case?"

Lexa turned her head towards Anya, giving a glare along the way for being interrupted. "In case something dangerous were to happen." Her mind reeled back to the time her and Clarke encountered a pauna. She almost died that day, but thanks to Clarke, they both made it out of there alive with minimum injury. "Please do not interrupt me."

Anya let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Then i wish you the best of luck with that, commander." She said, before pushing herself away from the wall she was leaning on. "I'll be heading back to TonDC to check on-"

A firm hold on her shoulder stopped her from taking another step. "You're not going anywhere, Anya. I had volunteered you to accompany us as well on this trip."

"What?!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa and Anya were standing by the gate disscusing which areas to travel to when a voice called out to them. Moving her eyes to the right, Lexa saw seven figures approaching them, all with back packs on them. Octavia, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Lincoln, and... Her eyes landed on Clarke.

The blonde was wearing her grounder clothing from Polis rather than her Skaikru clothes like the rest of her friends. This put a small smile on the brunettes face.

"Anya." Clarke greeted then turned to look at Lexa, with a smile. She reached out to take her forearm in a shake, and Lexa did the same. "Commander."

Lexa nodded holding CLarke's arm firmly. "Clarke"

They stared at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes. It's been two weeks since they've last seen one another. As commander, Lexa was obviously busy. And as the leader of Skaikru, Clarke had to leave Polis in order to help her people and mom with rebuilding Acrcadia again.

"As much as i'd love to watch you two stare at each other, i'd really like to get this thing started." Raven stated boredly. Anya smirked at this.

"Yeah, i wanna see some wicked animals!" Jasper said, adjusting his back pack strap.

Lexa blinked and released Clarke's arm, a tiny blush rising to her cheeks. "Right. Yes. You are correct, Raven kom Skaikru."

"We must get going. Are you all prepared?"

"Hell yeah!" The delinquents all shouted.

Lexa led the group North of Camp Arcadia. Going deeper into the woods to a waterfall she knew many creatures were lurking about nearby. Clarke walked next to her, with everyone one else following close behind. Anya walked behind the group to make sure they wouldn't stray from the path and get lost.

Lexa and Clarke were well ahead of the group, so Clarke thought this would be a good time to talk with the commander without any of her friends listening or butting in. "So, Lexa. It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked, looking up at the girl.

"It has, hasn't it? I'm sorry i wasn't able to write you."

"No, it's alright. I didn't get any time to write you either."

"How is rebuilding Arcadia going? From what i saw when i arrived, things are going well, yes?"

"Yeah, things are going great! Everyone is pitching in and doing their best. The camp hasn't been this lively since the first time we landed here."

" I am glad to hear that."

"So, um, how is Polis doing?"

Lexa thought for a moment before replying, "Same as always. Clan meetings, speeches, training the nightbloods. Ah. You'd be happy to hear that Aden has taken a liking to drawing." She said looking Clarke in the eyes. "I'm assuming it was because of your influence. Since you'd spend time with him when i'd be in meetings when you were staying in Polis. Although now that you've been gone, It has been quite lonely in my tower without you there."

Hearing this made Clarke move her gaze down to the ground in front of her. "Y-You were?"

"I was."

A blush made its way onto her face. "I...uh... i missed you."

Lexa observed the blonde's face at hearing her words. She immediately found the tint of red in her cheeks and couldn't help but chuckle. Clarke had recently been way more bashful around her and she kind of liked this side of her. Her eyes cascaded down to look at Clarke's hand and without thinking, she grabbed the hand and interlaced their fingers together. "I missed you too, Clarke."

Clarke smiled and squeezed the hand. It always surprised her how soft Lexa's hands were because of how strong and well built she was. She loved it anyways.

The two walked like this until they made it to the waterfall, letting of each others hand so Clarke could take her back pack off her shoulders. Along the way, the two leaders could hear Clarke's friends whispering not so quietly about the two of them holding hands and making fun of them. Clarke wanted to do something about them, but thought against it every time Lexa gave a squeeze and sent a smile her way. 'i'll get them later.' She thought.

"Whoa, this place looks amazing." Octavia said with wide eyes.

They were situated at the bottom of the waterfall which pooled into a large lake. The gang aside from Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln craned their necks up to see that the waterfall reached way past the trees, almost touching the sky. The water was so clear that they could all see a huge drop right in the middle of the lake. The ground around them were a rich green, Clarke noticed it was a close shade to Lexa's eyes and the place seemed very secluded. Little insects flew about them, but they weren't bothered by it.

"This lake has been here for decades." Lexa started. All eyes turned to her. "This spot is known for all kinds of creatures to come and go and if i remember, you all had questions about certain animals, yes?"

They nodded.

"If you could tell me what animals you wanted to see and describe it, Anya, Lincoln, and i will search for them and show you."

Jasper raised his hand and began waving it back and forth. "Oooh, I wanna see a cow!"

"I'd like to see a turtle." Monty replied, taking something out of his bag.

"A wolf, i need to see a wolf." Octavia said.

Bellamy shrugged. He didn't really care. He came along to watch over Octavia just in case she did something crazy.

Clarke watched Lexa take in her friends requests. She had read books on the arc about all of the animals they were talking about, but never saw them on the ground yet. Well except for the gorilla and deer. She didn't know what animals she wanted to see, but she might have two in mind.

Anya didn't bother listening to what the group was talking about, so she had sat herself on a small boulder near the group. She closed her eyes and took a tired breath in and released it out, feeling the light mist of the waterfall hit her face, cooling her down. Before she could really start relaxing, excited yelling came out of the delinquents mouths, interrupting her oasis. Cow, turtle, and wolf were the words she heard. She frowned. She didn't know any of those animals. None what so ever. "Branwada Skai people."

"Anya." Lexa called. "We have decided to split into groups of three to look for the animals. You are with Raven and Jasper. Lincoln will be with Octavia and Bellamy and i go with Clarke and Monty. Everyone meet here in three hours. We will camp here tonight and return to Arcadia in the morning." She ordered and when the group were split into their respected groups, they went their separate ways.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lincoln-Octavia-Bellamy-

"Okay, the faster we do this, the faster we get back to the waterfall and to safety." Bellamy said, scanning their surroundings.

Octavia was climbing over rocks, jumping about fallen trees, and snapping branches with her sword. "Live a little Bell. Consider this time as rest from working so hard at the camp. We're just looking for animals."

"Which could be dangerous, O. We have to be on high alert. We don't know they could do to us."

"Although i agree mostly with Octavia, Bellamy does have a point. Some animals can be dangerous if we get too close to them." Lincoln butt in, leading the way for the two.

"See, O."

"Whatever. So, do you know what we're looking for Lincoln?" She asked, climbing onto his back and kissing him on the cheek. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she secured her legs around his waist. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"I think so. You said they travel in packs?"

Octavia nodded.

"I know a hill where i think that animal might be. It's up this way."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anya-Raven-Jasper-

"So, like, i heard cows have this liquid substance that comes out of it and it's drinkable." Jasper announced. It bummed him out that he wasn't in the same group as Monty, 'cause now he didn't really have anyone to talk to. Anya wouldn't say a word to him and truthfully he was scared of her. And Raven, well, she was Raven. He just wanted to start a conversation, 'cause it was killing him at how quiet it was. "They're kind of big animals so it's understandable that they have-"

An object with a sharp tip made it's way in front of him, inches from his face. "Please. Shut up." Anya demanded, not even looking at him. She was in front of the two and Jasper's attempt to talk to her was getting quite annoying. Who knew a person could talk so much. "If you want me to find this 'cow' i suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Y-Yeah, i can do that. No problem." He stammered out.

She nodded and returned her sword to her side.

Raven watched the whole exchange and shook her head. She knew Jasper would be like this, he's always like this. But what made everything entertaining was Anya. She didn't really know who Anya was, just that Lexa was her second and that she helped Clarke escape Mt. Weather. Other than that, she knew nothing about the older woman, but she definitely caught her attention.

"Let's go."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lexa-Clarke-Monty-

Lexa and Clarke walked next to each other smiling and talking to each other, leaving Monty to walk behind them. He didn't mind that he was out of their conversation though. A book was in his hands and he was looking at the picture and text about the turtle, the animal they were trying to find.

"Hey guys, so here's a picture of a turtle if you need it." He said handing the book to Clarke. The three stopped to look at the book.

Lexa scanned the page seeing a dark green creature on all fours by what seemed like a river. She studied it intently. Seeing that its body was oval shaped with detailed lines on it's back. Her eyebrows creased. She hasn't seen this creature before.

"You okay?" She heard Clarke ask.

"I have not seen this creature before, Clarke. I am not sure if-" That's when something popped into her head. "Wait, i think i might know where a creature similar to this one is. Come. Follow me." She said, running back to the waterfall.

Clarke glanced at Monty briefly before going after Lexa.

When the two caught up to Lexa she was taking off her armor and undressing herself. Clarke's went wide and she ran towards the brunette. "Lexa! What are you doing?"

"I am undressing myself, Clarke. The creature is behind the waterfall and we must swim there. I do not want all my clothes to get wet, nor have it weigh me down once i get in."

"I-It's in the waterfall?"

"Correct."

Clarke looked to Monty and he merely shrugged.

"O-Okay. But come with me, you're not swimming naked."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote this sometime last year when i published my other story "What Is A Duck?" You guys could probably see some similarities between the two stories. I'm not sure if i'll continue this one 'cause i totally forgot what i was going to write after this XD But i hope yall enjoyed it! Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
